


These Mortal Lullabies by littledust [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of These Mortal Lullabies by littledust read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: A grief-stricken Todd is offered the opportunity to descend into the underworld and bring Neil back to the land of the living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Mortal Lullabies by littledust [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Mortal Lullabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100534) by [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust). 



**Title** : These Mortal Lullabies  
 **Author** : littledust  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Dead Poets Society  
 **Character** : Todd Anderson/Neil Perry  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : A grief-stricken Todd is offered the opportunity to descend into the underworld and bring Neil back to the land of the living.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2013/works/1100534)  
**Length** 0:44:56  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/These%20Mortal%20Lullabies%20by%20littledust.mp3.zip)


End file.
